Things Are Weirder In Small Towns
by DarkDefender89
Summary: AU How did Clark and Lana meet? At first sight it is pure love, not a crush and an infattuation. But what really happened? Crossover with Gilmore Girls and eventually other shows as well. Comedy in first chapter but it will eventually die down and beco
1. The Beginning

**Things Are Weirder in Small Towns**

**(AU of course)**

**Ch.1-And All things will begin…**

**Stars Hollow, 1986**

It appeared to be a normal day-the skies didn't allude to anything. They were clear; perhaps a cloud here or there, but no one noticed anything that would cause trepidation. Lorelei Gilmore had just recently moved to the small town. Her daughter would be turning one year old in a couple of days.

But this isn't about Lorelei and Rory Gilmore-at least not now. Across the dirt road was an already rusty building. The shingles were already falling off, but the building still came with a sensation of ease; an aura that would never be destroyed with the building. The sign read: "Luke's Diner". Mr. and Mrs. Lang sat on the stools in the diner, talking with Luke. It was 9:30 a.m. in the morning, but the small town was already awake, and many people were already sitting in Luke's Diner. Mrs. Lang ordered two cups of coffee.

But obviously this isn't about coffee. Mr. and Mrs. Lang sat at a small table near the window. (A/N: I'm not sure what their first names are so for this story I'll use Laura and Robin) "It seems like a nice day outside, doesn't it, Laura?" Mr. Lang said flirtatiously to his wife. The couple giggled, and Mrs. Lang said, "Of course, Robin. But of course, the weather's always nice when I'm with you." The two lovers kissed passionately, unaware of panicking customers in Luke's Diner. Taylor, who was also in Luke's diner, announced that the town would be evacuating. There was a sudden change in weather. There were no clouds in the sky, but outside there was a storm that raged with far more anger than a thunderstorm or an ordinary rainstorm. Obviously, it wasn't just an ordinary day. Stars Hollow was a _small town_, after all. And aren't all small towns destined to be weird? Meteor rocks were falling from the sky in a raging meteor shower: the first meteor shower…the one no one knew about.

Residents of Stars Hollow were panicking and running all over the place. Many were rushing in their cars to try to escape the horrors that were thrust upon their safe little small town. The few who were still asleep were either awaken or left to die or just lucky enough for their house not to be hit. The Langs rushed back to their car, which was parked next to a cornfield. The corn was tall, as was the grass, and it was hard to see what was there. But then the Langs saw something that was impossible to avoid……a spaceship. They rushed over to the spaceship, shocked to find a young infant girl, around one-year old. She had a small amount of thin auburn hair on her tiny head. "Mommy," she said and giggled. The infant was naked, with skin as pale as pale could be. Her eyes were wide, and filled with rich, mesmerizing blue color. There was a small note on the infant's bare stomach. It read:

_Mr. and Mrs. Lang_

_Please take care of Lana for me. I am sorry about the meteor shower. My planet, Krypton, is in danger and I am involved. I don't know what will happen or what I will happen to do. But whatever I do to my planet I don't want my little girl to get hurt. Please make sure she's safe, and give her my love through your warm hearts. I researched all the planets and I decided that Earth would be best, and I thought you two were the perfect couple for my beautiful young daughter. I don't know what I would have ended up doing to her if I had kept her. I'm warning you that she will develop certain powers._ _The meteor rocks are poisonous to our kind, so keep her far away from them._

_Zod_

The Langs took Lana and eventually got adoption papers for her. They hid Lana's spaceship in their truck, and decided that they would move away from Stars Hollow. They would go as far away from the meteors as possible. At first sight they loved Lana as if she was their own child, and she was. Zod had chosen them. Mr. and Mrs. Lang held Lana tightly in their arms. They looked on a map and they decided that they would move to Smallville, Kansas. Because of course there wouldn't be any meteor rocks in Smallville.

**Smallville, 1989**

The Langs were the perfect happy little family in Smallville. Lana Lang was around four years old, but it couldn't be known for sure exactly how old she was. The child was wearing a fairy-princess costume and was holding a sparkly-wand. Laura Lang placed a silver play-tiara on her little girl's head. "I'll see you soon, honey," she said. Lana left with her aunt (kind of) Nell and was sitting in the lobby of the hotel in Smallville. Nell saw Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Martha Kent was praying; praying for a child. But the doctors had said she would never be able to have a child. Her system was obsolete. But it was so unfair. "Will you watch Lana for awhile?" Nell asked Martha and Jonathan Kent. "Sure," Martha said.

"What are you dressed up as?" Martha kneeled down and asked little Lana. "I'm a fairy princess," Lana said and giggled. "You look sad. Can I grant you a wish?" Lana's eyes sparkled with radiant blue gems, and her smile was wide. She wasn't just dressed as a fairy-princess; she was one. "Sure, sweetie," Martha Kent said, smiling at the child. Little Lana waved the wand around and smiled.

Soon later, the first official meteor shower (but actually the second meteor shower) struck. What was it…..fate? Everyone panicked. Aunt Nell grabbed Lana and ran outside, right as a huge meteor rock hit Lana's adoptive parents and killed them instantly. Lana's face changed from giggling and smiling to devastated. Her blue eyes swelled with tears. The venomous meteor rocks made little Lana feel sick and nauseous, but the pain of her parents being killed head-on hurt her far worse.

Near the Kent Farm, in a cornfield, the Kents driving panickly. The car was upside down when they saw a young boy around four-years old with dark-brown ragged hair walking up to them. Besides him was a spaceship.

And that was how the tale of two Small towns begun…

Yet this, of course, is only the beginning…

**A/N: I will not update until I have at least 4 reviews, so please review. **


	2. Middle School and something else

**Ch.2- Middle School. Meet Zach (maybe. If you don't you'll meet him eventually). But who is he _really_?**

Clark Kent is thirteen and in the seventh grade. So are Lana, and Chloe, and Pete. They live in a small town and you would think it was going to be a safe little town. But it was far from that, with all the meteor freaks. Clark doesn't yet know of his origin, but he knows of his powers. Secretly, he suspects the truth. And who wouldn't? But Lana, Lana knows the truth. Lana Lang is the last daughter of Krypton, a powerful sorceress, and a beautiful witch at only thirteen, and she knows it and loves it. She embraces it fully and she isn't scared.

"What's going on?" Lana asked, darkly and ominously because she loved to be mysterious. "Oh, there's a new kid. Apparently, his parents died," Chloe said. "Oh really?" Lana said wittily, hiding her tears and hiding besides a façade. BOTH of Lana's sets of parents were dead. It wasn't fair. "Apparently, he's only staying here temporarily. I think his name is…oh, heck. What a good reporter _I _am. I can't even remember the new kid's name!"

"I heard of him," Clark said. "The school pretty much left all of it in the dark. We're not really supposed to know anything about his past."

Clark, Chloe, and Lana are talking about the new kid, standing in the hallway during lunch-time because middle-school cafeterias are boring. A kid with jet black hair wearing a dark pear of sunglasses walks by. His head is down; his eyes pointed towards the ground. "I think that's him," Chloe whispered cautiously. He was wearing dark clothes and looked depressed and angry and afraid.

"You know what?" Lana said. "I saw my parents being killed. Too bad I don't know whose fault this is. Then I could be like the new kid. Whoever he is. Because apparently he watched them die and was too cowardly to do anything. He was only around five or six, people have said. Maybe seven. I really don't know; how could I? And there's no possible way I could possibly know any of the information I am saying, so tough tidily-winks. I guess I can just see into the future because I'm so powerful…"

Of course, Lana didn't really say that. How could she? Even Kryptonians can't see into the future. How could they, when it doesn't exist yet. Anything and everything after this exact moment during this exact moment remains unwritten and a blank mystery that one day will unfold.

Chloe suddenly remembers the new-kid's name.

"His name is Zach," she says, excited that she finally remembered.

"Does he have a last name?" Clark asked.

"Apparently, not," Chloe said, "At least, not one that he's telling us."


End file.
